


Timeloop 2: Something Akin to Love

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: For Your Feet to Stand Still in One Place [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Something resembling plot regarding canonical stuff, denial is a river in egypt, denying deeper feelings for your sex-friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: There were other 39 universes that existed. How things could have been, in those.In one of the other timeloops, it was both Julia and Quentin who tried to help Alice to find what happened to Alice's brother, with very similar consequences.(Penny/Kady/Julia, pretending to not be an established thing. Feelings, what are feelings, best bitches style)





	Timeloop 2: Something Akin to Love

Julia is still shivering from the spell when she makes it back to her dorm, still feels as if electricity was running in the air, around her, almost through Q, and she can't stop hearing the terrible cry Alice made after what what had remained of her brother disappeared from their eyes. 

She takes off her jeans with trembling, shaking hands and crawls in between where Kady and Penny and tries, tries so hard to turn off her brain as she attempts to cuddle against Kady, hugging her. 

To tightly, perhaps, because Kady startles awake - that or the fact that Kady is the lightest sleeper she has ever known, like, ever ever, but it doesn't matter why, just that she's still shaking and feeling like crying when Kady wakes up and her her sleepy you-woke-me-up-you-are-dead voice turns immediately into warmth and concern so fast that Julia has to bite her lips not to sob. 

"Hey, Jules, what's wrong?" 

Julia shakes her head, doesn't trust her voice to say 'nothing' because she can't just quite deal with this just now. Doesn't want to think about death and misery and pretty blue eyes looking at her as if she had betrayed them, doesn't want to think about the fact that she was starting to think of Alice as a friend and now--

Kady hugs her close, close enough that Julia can smell the smoke of the cigarettes that Kady insists she's not smoking that clings to her curly hair, and close enough that she feels when she pushes Penny, almost hard enough to have him tumble off the bed. Julia giggles, a wet little sounds as she hides against Kady's shoulder.

"Whoever said that dating two girls at the same time was going to rock was--" Penny's grumbles die when he sees her. Julia feels him shift close to her, one of his hands warm against her hip, above her panties. "Who do I have to kill? Is it Coldwater?"

She doesn't even have to turn to hit him, can feel Kady punch him.

"What?"

"Maybe don't talk of murdering Julia's best friend when she's sad, shit-for-brains?"

"I'm fine," Julia says, trying to smile, moving a little away. Kady's face says that she doesn't believe it for one second, and she can imagine Penny looking just as worried. "Kiss me?"

She doesn't turn to see Penny's face, but she catches the glance Kady throws Penny, but Kady gets this things better than Penny does in something that neither of the three of them are ready to talk about just yet, when this not-relationship of theirs is still very much situated in the 'NOT' part of a relationship despite it all. 

But Kady gets it, how for Julia sometimes the right answer is to not speak, how sometimes this is what's needed, heat and warm and the press of her breasts against hers and Julia moves Penny's hand from her hip to inside her panties, and Penny sighs something that's close to her name before shifting her hair off the way and biting the back of her neck, hard enough to make her shiver. 

She's not wet yet, but Penny pushes gently against her clit, rubbing slowly, and Kady lets go of her enough to take off her own shirt and Julia's, leaning down to lick and suck at one of her breasts, and it's not long until she is wet for this, for them, and everything that exists in Julia's mind is this fireneedhungerwant, moaning out loud when Penny pushes two fingers inside her, the heel of his hand still rubbing against her clit. 

"Fuck me," she gasps, throwing her head back against his shoulder. "Please, please, god..."

"Yes," Penny grumbles against her ear, and she helps him get her panties down around her knees, enough so that he can lift one of her thighs and guide the head of his cock against her and inside her in one smooth go. "There you go, just like that."

Julia shivers hard, moving an arm behind her, to hold unto his hip, her other hand trying to get Kady closer, to kiss her harder. Kady hums against her mouth before she leans closer, nuzzling against her neck and Julia moans when Kady bites at her neck, working on a hickey the way Julia likes, and her world is only this, them, and there's nothing like regret shaping inside her head.

She realizes she's crying when Penny almost stops and she sheaks her head. "Please, please, I need..."

"Julia..."

"Please, Penny... " she sobs, moans then, closing her eyes. "I'm so close, please, please..."

"Shhh, Jules, shhh, I've got you, I've got you," Kady murmurs against her, and they must have shared another look, another silent conversation that Julia isn't part of, and that's-- that's not what this is, not what she wants or needs. Penny mvoes again, thrusts against her, kissing the back of her neck and her jaw with so much tenderness that something inside Julia's heart that she doesn't want to focus on right now aches, fiercely, and then Julia could almost sob when she feels her fingers against her wet curls, pressing against her clit so each time Penny thrusts inside her, she can feel him there, immediate and close. "Best bitches, remember? It's okay, you're okay."

Julia comes shivering hard between them, against them, feeling Penny's teeth against her shoulder when he comes, still too shivery to do much but press her own hand against Kady's sex and let Kady guide her, where she needs her, sharing slow kisses that go against what this was supposed to be, a part of Julia tells her, but she's too tired to pay much attention to that, too focused on how smooth and hot Kady feels between her fingers, how Kady moves her hand and her touch where she wants it, where she needs it, almost without a sound. 

She's almost asleep when she feels Penny leaving the bed, coming back a few minutes later, pressing a warm, wet towel gently between her legs, and with the way Kady grumbles, between hers as well. Kady presses closer to her and Julia hugs her, and then reaches for Penny's arm, before he can leave.

Penny grumbles but he lays down again, covering them up and curling behind Julia's back, his hand resting on Kady's hip.

"We need a fucking bigger bed," Penny mutters, in the kind of way that he says every now and then that hints that he might want an actual relationship out of this, out of them. Kady doesn't say anything, her breathing already slowing down, and if she's not sleeping and only pretending, Julia isn't going to be the one to point it out and she is--

She...

She is too exhausted to feel anything at the moment, anything that isn't feeling satiated and fuzzy around the edges. Certainly not heartbreak, or the beginnings of something that is starting to resemble something akin to love.


End file.
